the Exchange
by stage.puppet
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl, but they're not going to be in Hogwarts for a few months. why? read to find out [ this isn't your regular HGDM story]Hermione GrangerDraco Malfoy.


It was 6:45 in the morning, the sun just started to shine over the rooftops in a quiet little village in London, but inside one house, a young bushy haired girl was already up and about. Her honey brown eyes were wide and alert; she had already been awake for a good part of an hour as she was excited for the day to come.

Looking out her window, Hermione Granger smiled to herself.

Today she would be meeting her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Ron and Harry spent almost the whole summer together at the burrow; Hermione unfortunately was not able to go. Her dentist parents wanted to spend time with her they said.

"Oh well," she thought, "we'll see each other anyway today and spend the whole year together in Hogwarts as usual."

She smiled to herself.

Yes, this school year is gonna be GREAT. She's head girl, She has her two best friends with her, she got top marks in her 6th year O.W.L.'s.

"Yes," she silently told herself, "This is gonna be the best year yet."

She glanced at the clock near her dresser.

"Oh shit. It's 7:00 already? I've gotta get to diagon alley at 9:00!"

She ran to her bathroom and started her long shower.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, someone was also awake, although unlike Hermione, he wasn't looking forward to the day; rather, he was dreading it.

Draco Malfoy looked out the gigantic window of his bedroom, it was drizzling. He thought about Hogwarts, about his so-called friends, his girlfriend, Pansy; and he thought of Hermione.

A scowl graced his face.

"Granger," he whispered to himself.

His scowl grew deeper. Mud blood Granger. Damn. She was just so bloody annoying!

"Why do I always have to come second to her?" he thought bitterly.

"Hmph," he sighed.

He had to get going; he had a lot of stuff to do today.

The young blond teen stood up and looked at his watch; it was already 7:00 am. He trudged to his bathroom and started peeling of his shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower. "Oh well," he thought, "At least I'm Head Boy."

His scowl was replaced by his signature smirk. Yes. He was going to have a good year after all.

-----------------

Hermione stepped out of her shower and dried herself using her towel. She couldn't do magic while she was at home, since she lived in muggle London. After she had dried herself, Hermione went over to her cabinet and threw on her cream colored strapless bra and a pair of her striped undies. She went over her clothes and sighed. All she had were her loose T-shirts and long sleeves and slacks, since her now 'chic' clothes were in her trunk already.

"I definitely need to buy new clothes."

She dug around and found the yellow halter top that Ginny had given her last Christmas, and put on a denim mini.

She had started to develop a fashion change early in the summer, thanks to her older cousins.

She went back to the bath room and used her hair iron. She slowly straightened her hair the applied a thin coat of hair oil to keep it sleek and shiny.

"damn." She thought. "I should have my hair rebonded and keep it straight all the time!"

She made a mental note to go to the parlor in Diagon alley with Ginny.

She went back to her room and went toward the full length mirror and nodded at herself approvingly.

Yep, Hermione definitely grew over the summer. She was kind of a "late bloomer" as her mother put it.

Well, her mother was right- "for once," she though- she definitely was did 'bloom' already.

She was now about 5'6" – good enough for her; she was now also a 34-26-32, which made her pleased; it was just the right proportion that she wanted. She had also developed a tan over the summer, the result of lounging around the community pool; her hair was less bushy and was now covered in warm blond highlights- which she got also on the persistence of her cousins.

After taking another look at her clothes, Hermione proceeded to her vanity and started applying brown eyeliner and cream eye shadow. She started to curl her eye lashes and put on lengthening mascara; she then applied a pale pink lip and cheek tint first on her cheeks and smeared them over the apples of her cheeks then applied it to her lips. She smacked her lips to signify that her glossing was done. This was a weird little 'ritual' that she did after applying any lip product.

She then turned on her radio and heard the AAR song, 'dirty little secret'. She started singing along to the radio.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret… "

She proceeded to her shoe rack which was right beside her vanity then picked up her bright blue strappy heels and then she went over to sit on her bed and put her sandals on.

"Mione?" her mom said as she knocked.

"Yes mom?"

"Oh nothing, just making sure you're ready"

"Okay, thanks for checking mom"

She heard her mother go down the stairs.

She smiled. It was 8:45 already.

She took one last look at herself at the mirror, grabbed her blue tote, and then proceeded to go down the stairs.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm off to diagon alley!"

"Aren't you even gonna eat dear?" her father asked as Hermione skipped towards the fireplace.

"Nope. Harry, Ron and I are gonna eat there. Bye! See ya tonight!"

"Okay dear. Have fun!" her mother called out, but Hermione didn't hear her because at the same time she said out loudly "the burrow!" and disappeared into the flames.

-----------------

Harry and Ron were in the middle of a conversation when Hermione arrived at the burrow. They didn't even notice her when she appeared. Hermione frowned then gave out a sigh. When she realized that neither of them still noticed her she sighed louder and tapped her foot impatiently. It was then when Harry noticed her.

"Oh Mione! Omygo-shit! You look different!" he looked at Ron who was openly gaping at Hermione.

"Uh I mean you look great Hermione."

"Yeah, what happened?"

She raised one eyebrow.

"Not that you didn't look great before," Harry added quickly while he poked Ron in the ribs.

"OW! I mean, yeah Mione. I totally agree with Harry"

The two boys were now nodding their heads.

"Okaaaaay. Whatever you say." The two boys were still looking her up and down

"Now, no hug? Wow. Some best friends you are," She accused as she pouted at them.

"Of course Mione!" Harry practically screamed as he and Ron threw themselves at Hermione, knocking over Ginny who just came in as they all fell into a heap on the floor.

"tsk tsk tsk. You children better be going now wouldn't you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she saw them on the floor.

"I guess so…"

"Wow Hermione! You've certainly grown up dea-RON! Stop that immediately!"

Hermione spun around to see Ron with his wand up pointing to Harry's hair.

Okaaaaaaaaay. She raised one eyebrow.

"Now now, like I said, you kids better get going!"

"Bye mom!" Ron and Ginny said.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" She and Hermione chorused.

Then the four of them gathered near the fireplace.

Ron gathered a handful of green poweder form the teapot on top of the mantle and threw it to the fire.

The fire place burst into green flames, then together they shouted firmly, "Diagon alley!"

And then they all tried to jump in, which didn't work at first, but they all pushed until they fit.

Mrs. Weasley saw Ron glare at Harry when Harry took Hermione's hand, then she saw Harry glare at him in turn when he saw that Ron had taken Hermione's other hand. Hermione seemed oblivious, and Ginny was just fuming from the inattention.

Mrs.Weasley gave out a loud sigh. This was gonna be a long year.

--------------------------

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was just about to jump into the flames when a Tall, Silveryblond woman came in.

"Draco darling," she drawled "Where are you going dear?"

"I thought we talked about this mother."

"oh yes. I mustve forgotten. Well, are you sure you don't want company?"

"Yes mother, now I have to go okay? I'll just see you later."

"Fine dear." Narcissa huffed.

Draco then jumped into the flames without another word.

A/N: Wow. Haha this was my first chapter. I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoyed it:D

Btw, this is my first story ever, so yeah. :D


End file.
